


Just

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An after work quickie for the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty oneshot serving as my foray into this fandom. I love these two and want to write more for them. Hope ya like it!

Ryan feels like an absolute teenager, face flushed red and head swimming with lust. He feels like he’s suffocating in hormones, as though the way his heart is hammering can be heard from miles away. The lips pressed to his, the tongue slipping into his mouth—it makes him dizzy, takes him back to the first time he was with someone. It was a high school dance, and just outside the gym he’d gotten his first handjob from his first girlfriend—but this, here and now, was so much better. The intensity is the same but the meaning is so different.

Eric’s hands are tight on Ryan’s hips and pull the brunette from his reverie. Eric growls, he knows Ryan has the tendency to get lost in his thoughts but Eric won’t stand for it now. He crowds Ryan against the kitchen counter, hands sliding from his hips to Ryan’s thighs. Eric grunts and hoists his coworker up, so that Ryan is sitting on the counter and Eric can rest easily between his open legs.

Ryan gasps against Eric’s mouth and it spurs him further. Ryan has one hand cupping the back of Eric’s head and the other braced on the counter. He leans back and draws Eric into his personal space even more. Eric moves from kissing Ryan’s lips to instead lavish attention to his neck. Ryan responds with a groan that vibrates against Eric’s mouth.

“Fuck, Eric.” Ryan moans, pressing his hips forward, desperate to know that Eric is as hard as himself. His cock is aching, and he needs to know Eric is in the same boat.

“Say my name,” Eric commands as he pulls back from Ryan’s neck. Pink spots are already forming along the collar of the man’s shirt and pride settles in Eric’s stomach.

Ryan startles, leaning back to meet Eric’s gaze. “Eric,” he responds softly, a tilt of his head giving away his curiosity. Eric leans close, hands again on Ryan’s hips to pull their bodies together. Finally, Ryan can feel Eric’s cock through his slacks, the material hot and firm against Ryan’s own prick. “Fu-u-uck, _Eric_.” Ryan groans, breath catching as Eric grinds against him in eager response.

“I love it when you say my name,” Eric mutters in his ear, breath wet and hot and sending shivers down Ryan’s spine. “I love it when you say my name, when you’re pissed at me, when you’re talking about me,” Eric lets out a moan of his own—and briefly, Ryan considers how he’s going to smooth out his partner’s ego, because it is obviously over inflated to an alarming degree—but then Eric presses his stubbled face to Ryan’s cleanshaven cheek and thoughts of ego are fleeting.

Ryan feels overwhelmed, the haze returning as pleasure takes over, as _Eric_ takes over with animalistic but careful thrusts. He feels cradled in Eric’s grasp, he can feel his orgasm building embarrassingly quick; he has a sudden moment of shame knowing he’s going to come in his pants for the first time since he graduated high school, but the way Eric is saying his name over and over again puts the shame to rest.

After all, Eric is going to come in his pants too, so, all’s fair.

“Eric, I’m gonna come.” Ryan manages to whisper. He closes his eyes and lets his restraint go: he lets his voice ring out in the empty apartment, if only because every time he says his partner’s name, said partner thrusts harder and faster. Eric’s grip on his hips is fast bruising and Ryan looks forward to admiring the marks tomorrow.

“Ryan, fuck, fuck,” Eric is falling apart, and it fascinates Ryan. He’s never seen his coworker like this but he’d give anything for it to never stop. “I wanna fuck you,” it sends an immediate shudder through Ryan, so strong that his toes curl. Ryan feels himself nodding, feels his dick start to pulse as precome leaks and stains his underwear. “Everyone at work is gonna know.” For someone rather quiet at work, Eric is chattier in the sac than anyone Ryan has ever known.

And Ryan _loves_ it.

“C’mon, Eric,” Ryan snaps, not willing to come alone. “Come for me.” His own back stiffens and he tightens his legs where they’re curled around Eric’s body. His voice locks in his throat and his moan is so loud there’s no doubt the neighbors heard. Eric’s thrusts falter and then he’s stilling too, their cocks pulsing out of sync as both men come. Eric’s hips twitch in the aftermath, and he hisses, oversensitive. Ryan grins lazily and tries to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” is the first word from either of their lips, and it comes from Delko. It’s a good sound, though. It’s breathless and eager and slightly muffled from the way Eric is peppering kisses along Ryan’s neck. “God, your neck is a disaster.” He says with a laugh.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Like they wouldn’t have known anyways.” He retorts once he’s caught his breath. “They saw us leave together, the rumor mill was already in high gear anyways.” He shrugs and it morphs into a stretch to work the tension from his limbs. “I’ll just have to get my revenge so everyone knows it goes both ways.”

Eric raises an amused eyebrow, but Ryan notes the lack of an objection.

“You wanna get some food?” Ryan asks as his arms come to rest on his partner’s shoulders. “We could order takeout.”

“Sure you want me to stay? I’m not sure I can keep my hands to myself.” Eric taunts; his hands immediately began to trail across Ryan’s body, only barely skirting his oversensitive, half hard cock. Ryan shudders and inches closer to the edge of the counter—closer to Eric.

“I think I’ll manage.” Ryan grins. “But, before we go any further,” he grasps Eric’s hands with his own and pulls them from his body. “I need food.” Ryan slips off the counter, his and Eric’s bodies pressed flush to one another. “So, Chinese, Thai, or pizza?”


End file.
